The objective of this study is to determine the relative efficacy of regimens consisting of taxol, versus cisplatin and versus a combination of the two drugs in patients with suboptimally debulked epithelial ovarian cancer; to determine which of the three regimens contribute most favorably to progression-free interval and survival ; to compare the incidence of the audiologic sequelae and other toxicities arising from either of the three regimens.